No Place To Be
by BonesBird
Summary: When the families of American citizens killed in a British city demand US Federal involvement, Hotch and Reid are sent to help the UK police catch the killer. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: No Place To Be  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: When the families of American citizens killed in a British city demand US Federal involvement, Hotch and Reid are sent to help the UK police catch the killer. AU.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the BAU… obviously… I own my OCs though. Especially Bethan.**

**This is a fic that has been on my mind for a while, and the lovely Clare is helping make it happen. So, this starts a whole series that Clare and I are developing together. This is gonna be the first fic in the actual series. Clare's posted fics all happen in between this one and the one after it. This is 5 chapters.**

* * *

Detective Inspector Bethan Callahan was getting used to fielding angry press calls. There had been 7 murders in her city, under her care. They didn't care that she was understaffed. The press were having a field day, as all the victims were American. She had had offers from every police force in England, but they all had their own problems. She was contemplating how to approach the families once again when her partner, DI Alex Bruston, sat on the edge of her desk.

"Beth, Mylers needs to speak to you"

"When?" she asked, knowing that a meeting with Chief Constable was not likely to end well.

"Right now, good luck"

"Thanks, Lex" she said, rolling her eyes and running up the steps, she straightened her uniform out as she knocked on the door. At his invitation she walked in and took the seat he offered

"DI Callahan, we have a problem" he started, looking her in the eye

"Yes, sir"

"The families are unhappy"

"Clearly, sir" she replied, with a touch too much sarcasm

"Quite, detective. They have gotten the foreign office involved. You have help coming"

"Pardon, sir"

"The families have demanded involvement from the US federal government, they have decided to send a couple of agents out"

"Sir, it's not their jurisdiction. It's my case"

"Yes, Detective, it is your case, they are a resource"

"Surely we have resources here, sir?" she said, trying to clamp down on the feeling that her case was about to be taken away from her

"The US have a right to send whatever they deem necessary. They deem the FBI necessary. You'll be called by an Agent Hotchner for your case files soon. Bethan, you're still the lead on this. Detective Bruston right behind you." she nodded, standing to be dismissed. "Go catch this guy, DI Callahan." She turned heel, left and went back to her desk. Pulling the KitKat out of her drawer that she held for when she was stressed, she waited for the FBI to call.

"JJ, Can you re-call Reid for me?" Hotch asked as he walked passed JJ's office

"Sure, what's up Hotch" she stood up, looking at him

"We just got a case" he shifted his weight from one foot to the other

"Nothing came across my desk?" She said, picking up files and looking under them

"This one came straight to me from Strauss. After the briefing you're heading to Milwaukee, Reid and I are going to England." Hotch walked up to his office, where Gina was leaving the case files that had been faxed from England. He scooped them up and walked to the briefing room, where he put a copy of the file in front of each of his agents. They all looked through their copy while he spoke

"Manchester, England. They have had seven American citizens killed in the last 3 months"

"Why are we being called in?"

"We're not. You're going to a case in Milwaukee, missing kids. Reid is coming with me to England." Hotch looked around his team before motioning for Reid to follow him, while JJ continued the briefing to the rest of his team "We don't have much to go on now, the detectives in Manchester are having problems, we have a full briefing when we land. You're going to need enough for at least 2 weeks. Go pick up more things."

"Yes sir" He replied, Hotch watched him leave and looked over to the briefing that was winding down. He didn't like that the team were going to be separated. Though he had to admit the situation in Manchester was interesting, and deadly. The detectives there were clearly having problems with what they needed to do. As Veronica walked passed his office he stopped her

"Veronica" he gently called after her, giving her a smile.

"Hey" she replied, stepping into his office "so, when do you go to England?"

"Our flight out is in a few hours. I hope it doesn't take too long" she took a step towards him

"I hope it doesn't either. We'll be fine in Milwaukee, but try to stay in contact as much as you can"

"I will" he told her, accepting the gentle kiss she gave him "go get to your case. I'll call you when we land" he grabbed the bag he'd packed with his extra bag he kept in his office. He watched as Veronica folded his clothes properly, before looking back at him

"You better be careful over there, Aaron, they have very different system" He turned and placed his hands on her shoulders, tilting her head up to his

"I'm sure their detective won't even let us out of the department other than to our hotel. We'll be fine, Nie. I promise you that" he used his pet name for her to help reassure her. He smiled as she once again kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gave her a gentle squeeze before letting her go

"I'll talk to you later" she whispered, then left he office. He shook his head in her wake as he saw Reid come back with a bigger bag. He knew it was time to get to Manchester.

**

* * *

Yeah, a little bit from both sides of the Atlantic. I might do a side fic with the team in Milwaukee, but as it is, I'm focussing on this one, as I want to get Bethan in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: No Place To Be  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: When the families of American citizens killed in a British city demand US Federal involvement, Hotch and Reid are sent to help the UK police catch the killer. AU.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the BAU… obviously… I own my OCs though. Especially Bethan.**

**I'm starting this chapter giving you some background on Bethan, her family situation, her background, and how she got to where she is in GMP. Ffion is said "fee-on" and Cerys is said "Karis".**

* * *

Bethan paced around her office, she wasn't sure how she was going to police two American agents, who had little to no experience of Britain. She had heard of the unit that they were getting agents from. She had attended a lecture by an agent who had been in the unit when she was a student, 8 years earlier. She knew she had gone through the force quickly, but she was good at what she did, and had enough experience in profiling herself to use it in most of her cases, it was why she was on of the forces top officers. Alex was good, but although he was two years older than Bethan, he didn't have the same background she did, he didn't have the same experiences she had.

"Mummy!" Came a shout from her office door, she looked to see her girls in the doorway, Ffion was 5 and Cerys was 18 months, and every day she looked at them and saw their father. When he had died she hadn't even known about Cerys, but everyday she was thankful for Geraint, and what he had given her in their girls.

"Hey monsters" She roared in a silly voice, scooping Cerys up, while giving Ffion a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking up at her sister, Suzanne, who was hovering in the doorway

"Cerys wouldn't settle until she saw mummy, and Ffion wanted to give you a drawing she did at school" Suzanne replied. Bethan looked up to see Alex stood in her doorway with a file, he tipped his head. She nodded and pointed to the girls.

"Girls, can you just go with Lex for one minute, so I can talk to aunty Sooz" she smiled as the girls went to Alex, Bethan looked up at Suzanne "Thanks for everything you do. This could be long and late for the next couple of weeks"

"I've little better to do, I can write while I'm at home with Cerys. I'm an author, Beth. I'll do everything I can to help you stay out here making the world safer" Suzanne smiled, "I'll let the girls say goodbye, then I'll head home"

"Thanks, Sooz" Bethan replied, leaning down and hugging the girls again. When she stood up she saw two men she didn't know in the doorway, moving out of the way as Suzanne and the girls left.

The taller of the two men had scraggly hair, and he looked barely older than her. He had a nervous look about him, and he jumped as Alex came alongside her. The other man, though slightly shorter had a haggard look. She had seen the look in some of the older detectives she'd worked and liased with. He had seen too much in his job, he'd lost things to his job. She didn't know much about him, and her hasty google hadn't given her much more than she'd already known.

"Agent Hotchner?" she asked, knowing she was right, "Inspector Callahan, this is my partner, DI Bruston" they both shook hands before he introduced the other agent.

"This is Agent Reid. He's an expert in, well, just about everything" She shook his hand, and was surprised by how strong his grip was, evidently Alex thought the same thing

"Nice grip there, Agent. I suppose you'll want a briefing?" Alex said, sitting in the chair next to Bethan

"Your files aren't extensive" Agent Hotchner said, sitting on one of the seats she'd set up across from her desk, he placed the files they had

"The case isn't extensive, thanks to your country's privacy laws, Agent Hotchner" Alex growled,

"Calm it Alex. We don't need to fight against each other here"

"They don't need to be coming in on our case, Beth. I'm gonna go talk to the beats" Alex stood up and left, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about that, agents. Though I'm not gonna pretend that I don't agree with him. You were brought in over our heads, we didn't request your help, your country's obsession with privacy has hindered us more than we'd care to admit I think." she smiled at them and started outlining her case.

Hotch walked into the office and looked around. He didn't see anyone looking for them, so he walked up to the closest desk and looked at the man sat there

"We're here to see Detective Callahan?" he asked, looking confused as the man just pointed in another direction, Hotch spotted a man walking up to them, and stood straight

"You're the FBI guys right, Inspector Callahan is in the first door on the left, just there" he pointed down the middle aisle and walked back to his desk. Hotch looked to Reid, who just shrugged, they walked down the aisle and Hotch got a view into the office, he saw the woman in there giving a little girl a hug. He smiled slightly to himself. Moving to the doorway as they left, she looked at them both for a minute then she moved forwards

"Agent Hotchner?" she asked, he nodded slightly, he felt Reid flinch a little as another officer moved into the room "Inspector Callahan, this is my partner, DI Bruston" Hotch reached out and shook their hands. He looked to Reid

"This is Agent Reid. He's an expert in," Hotch paused, thinking how to explain Reid "well, just about everything" he watched as Reid shook hands with the two detectives. He was still unsure how to address them, as Detective, Inspector or DI. He looked as the male detective, Bruston, spoke to Reid

"Nice grip there, Agent. I suppose you'll want a briefing" Bruston asked, as he took the seat next to Callahan, Hotch moved and took the seat directly across from Bruston as he spoke

"Your files aren't extensive" he said, looking the man in the eye,

"The case isn't extensive, thanks to your country's privacy laws, Agent Hotchner" he said, sitting forward slightly, challenging Hotch. Callahan, however, headed it off

"Calm it Alex. We don't need to fight each other here" she said, still looking relaxed.

"They don't need to be coming in on our case, Beth." Hotch watched as he shook his head, "I'm gonna go talk to the beats" he left, and Hotch felt Reid relax,

"I'm sorry about that, agents." she told them, she had authority in her voice. Hotch could tell she was used to being in control. "Though I'm not gonna pretend that I don't agree with him. You were brought in over our heads, we didn't request your help, your country's obsession with privacy has hindered us more than we'd care to admit I think." Hotch looked at her smile, and felt himself smiling back, she had a genuinely infectious smile, that he was sure she could use to great effect in interviews. "So, we have 7 victims. The first showed up 8 weeks ago, Caleb Connors, 38 from Minnesota. In consecutive weeks Mia Gerosen, Savannah Lord, Jaden Ryan, Amanda Bowers, Thomas Jarrow and Logan Brier. Each held a different job, or were working in a different company" she said, placing a picture on the desk

"Where were they from" Reid asked, looking through the file

"In Manchester, or the states?" Callahan looked at Reid confused

"In Manchester. I don't know the geography of the city"

"Caleb lived in Moston, Mia lived in Newton Heath, Savannah in Blackley, Jaden in Rochdale, Amanda lived in Middleton, Thomas lived in the city itself, and Logan was a visitor, he lived in Birmingham, he was only in the city three nights. There is a pattern, in that they all live in the northern parts of the county"

"County?" Hotch asked, looking at Reid, who looked as confused as Hotch felt.

"Manchester the city has pretty much ended here, agents. We're not huge. Greater Manchester is the county. Mostly these are all in the north of the county. North of the city. Even Thomas lived in the northern quarter"

"We have a geographic profile possible. Reid, get the victims names to Garcia" Hotch said, then looked at Callahan "If there is a connection at home, she'll find it" he reassured her, before turning back to the files.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: No Place To Be  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: When the families of American citizens killed in a British city demand US Federal involvement, Hotch and Reid are sent to help the UK police catch the killer. AU.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the BAU… obviously… I own my OCs though. Especially Bethan.**

**This isn't as in depth as most of my case-fics. But as I say, this is mostly to introduce Bethan in, and give you some backstory to her. I hope you still enjoy it. Couple more chapters. Not too long.**

* * *

Bethan watched as agent Reid left the room to ring this "Garcia" person. Bethan wasn't sure who she was, Hotch turned back to the files before looking up at her briefly

"If there is a connection at home, she'll find it" she smiled at him, and looked over the files, trying to see how it must look to a pair of eyes who didn't sleep with the faces of these people.

"I'm sure she will. There is no connection here. We found a tenuous connection that they shared with a million other people" she said, passing him a list of places they'd all visited.

"In one city we'd rarely find this many crossovers"

"Yeah, well. American cities are bigger than ours. I have probably crossed all these people, I have taken my girls to all these places. Ohh, banana" she suddenly came out with, and she could see the agent stiffen in response to the odd outburst "I was supposed to ring them" she said in response, giving him her killer smile again. She looked at her watch and realised it was way too late to call them

"How many do you have" he asked,

"2, both girls. Do you have any?"

"A son, he's 6" agent Hotchner smiled back at her. "Detective…" he started, before she cut him off

"Please, we could be working together a little while, Bethan, or Beth" she said, for one she hated being called detective, for another she didn't like people she worked with addressing her as anything other than Beth or Bethan.

"I'm Hotch, by the same token" he said, "Bethan, do you have any other information about the victims"

"Only places of work, and their states of origin. Most of them hadn't been here too long. A couple of years at most."

"We'll need to run down everything they did"

"We're waiting on a warrant for computer history. We can't get anything without it. If I so much as look at their profile pictures it could destabilise the entire case should we ever get to court. The CPS aren't known for being overly kind to DIs who screw up cases" she thought back to her first partner, who had moved to the Met a few months earlier. He'd had a run in with their CPS liason.

"I was a prosecutor, I know it from both sides" he joked, as Reid came back into the room her desk phone rang, she smiled at them both as she picked her phone up, assuming it would be Suzanne

"Callahan" she said, clipped and professional as ever

"It's Rogers. I have your warrant" said a gruff voice she hadn't expected

"For the computer history?" She asked, somewhat rhetorically

"No, for the investigation into the Manchester Wheel." Adrian Rogers had always had an individual sense of humour, that exhibited at odd moments "Of course for the victims computer history. It extends to all victims and future victims"

"Thanks Adrian, drinks on me, when we solve the case"

"They'll have to be on you. They aren't going on me" he said, before hanging up.

"Did you say you had an analyst?" she asked, hating to hand something over to them, "If I hand the job to our analysts we'll get the results in about two weeks"

"Sure" Reid said, pulling out his mobile, he dialled a number

"Kitten, I hope you're ringing to give me some more information"

"Garcia, you're on speaker with me, Hotch and DI Callahan" he said

"Hello DI Callahan" came the voice out of the phone

"It's Bethan, please, hello Garcia"

"Well, Bethan, you can call me wonderful. What matters of technological prowess can I bedazzle you with" came the voice on the other end of the phone, and Bethan had to laugh

"I just got a warrant for the vics computer history. Can you access it"

"If you give me the IP address I shall sleuth to my hearts content"

"I'll give them to agent Reid here to send to you" she said, passing paper to Reid, who stood up again and left the room.

"She's something else" She said to Hotch

"You've no idea. She's the best in the business though" he said, looking over her "You think the answer is in the internet history" she caught his eye and nodded slowly

"All seven were prolific internet users, all seven had their own laptops, and used them constantly."

"Have you questioned anyone they met online"

"We only had one. A guy called Jason Kempton. He was due to go on a date with Mia. You saw we only just got access. We asked him, he had no interactions with the other victims. I don't expect him to have lied to us" she said, looking to Hotch as he shook his head

"Expect nothing, anticipate everything" he replied.

"Get to your hotel, Alex will drive you there. It's getting late, you should check in with home. I know I need sleep" she said, logging off her computer and picking up her handbag. "I'll see you tomorrow, agent" she said, locking her office door behind them.

**

* * *

Yeah, this is all still going on in Bethan's office. Not much for them to do. Because most of it's been done before Hotch and Reid arrived. **

**They go out in the next chapter. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: No Place To Be  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: When the families of American citizens killed in a British city demand US Federal involvement, Hotch and Reid are sent to help the UK police catch the killer. AU.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the BAU… obviously… I own my OCs though. Especially Bethan.**

* * *

After they arrived back the next morning, Bethan feeling refreshed after having breakfast with her girls and dropping them off with Suzanne herself. She was focussing on another case file, leaving Hotch and Reid to continue on the case they'd been sent to. She had a murdered drug dealer who still needed her attention. She waved to Alex and excused herself from the office

"You don't seem to want to play nice with the FBI" she said to him, crossing her hands

"I don't think they should be here, Beth" he said, moving to an aggressive stance over her

"I know, how about while I work with them, you make use of Jordan and take over the Grant Mitchell case" she replied, handing him the file

"Work it solo?" he said, sounding reticent, and nervous

"No, work it with Jordan. You're ready to take the lead Alex. You've been holding onto my shirttails for 8 months almost. You're a good detective. Jordan needs to learn" She smiled at him, squeezing his arm, before turning back to her office, and stepping in as Reid came back

"Garcia has something" he said, flicking his phone onto loudspeaker

"My pretties, this took some serious back hacking, but all your deceased spoke to one person online. He went through some pretty hefty servers and about 5 different country routing services to try and cover his tracks. But however good he is, I'm better. I backtraced him, to a building in some place called Collyhurst" Bethan's mind jumped at the mention of Collyhurst, she lived in Collyhurst.

"Ms Garcia, do you have the name of the building"

"Sylvia, apparently"

"I live in the building next to Sylvia, Emmeline. They're named after the Suffragettes. They're about 10 minutes away" Bethan started grabbing her things to go

"Wait, wait, wait, my loves. I could not only leave you with that. This guy is a hacker. I've been up against him before. He's not great"

"When were you up against him, Garcia" Hotch said

"Before I was legally employed, sir. Anyway. I remembered his style, so I backhacked further and found you some proof, it's been emailed to you, Beth, and it's gonna be on the way to your PDA right now bossman. His name is Callum Drayman. He's a developer, does some work for the BBC and for big companies in and around Manchester, but I don't think he ever leaves his house. His net activity is 18 hours a day, and that's being actively used, not just left on. I doubt you'll have too much of a fight on your hands"

"Thank you, Garcia" Reid said, hanging up, they all looked to Bethan's screen as she pulled up the email from Garcia. They all started at the screen. They had the same email brought up, 7 times, one to each victim.

_You come to my country. You take a job that isn't yours. You make a life that isn't yours. This country spawned yours. Stay there. I would rather see you dead than see you in my country._

_Its time to die_

Hotch felt Bethan shake a little as she read the email. He didn't know if it was rage or indignation, but he felt both reading the messages. He was angry.

He watched as she grabbed her badge and walked into their equivalent of the bullpen

"Alpha team red, Beta team red. Come on. We've got a suspect. 313 Sylvia, Collyhurst"

"Boss, isn't that your building?" shouted one of the team Hotch was watching get ready. Hotch realised that these weren't the people she worked with every day, they were the rank and file,

"I'm in Emmeline, Jackson, we need to get there quickly" she shouted, pulling her jacket to her and handing to vests to him and Reid

"We have our own kevlars" he said, looking at what she handed him

"Those aren't kevlars. They're stab vests. Much more danger of knives than guns here" she said, running out, Alex joining them, they all jumped in one of the cars on the front. Hotch's nerves were on edge, though they'd been invited out, he wouldn't be calling the shots here. Bethan would. He was impressed by what he'd seen of her so far. He kept reminding himself that she was in England, but he was tempted to ask her to come to the States to join the team. Rossi had been talking about re-retiring in the next few months, at which point they'd need a new agent. As they arrived at the apartment block he pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind. Focusing on what they were there to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: No Place To Be  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: When the families of American citizens killed in a British city demand US Federal involvement, Hotch and Reid are sent to help the UK police catch the killer. AU.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the BAU… obviously… I own my OCs though. Especially Bethan.**

**************OK. I don't know about you, but I'm having real problems. I haven't received an email since Friday. I don't know why. Tell me if you're getting them. If not I'm gonna post updates on twitter. From now on you're gonna get two updates in a day, as I have two full fics to get out before my friend can post hers. (They are in sequence you see, hers give away the ending to mine. If you don't read fics you REALLY need to. Go. Now. Her link is in my profile. I wrote a special story for her timeline too, so if you go over there, you can see a little gem of mine) Anyway. The start of a new story today. It's gonna be called "Being The New Girl"**

* * *

Bethan led the team up. She had told Reid and Hotch to stay to the back, because she couldn't let them in first. She knocked on the door, and was unsurprised when Callum Drayman answered the door, pretending to look bewildered,

"Callum Drayman?"

"Yes, what's this about?"

"I think you know what it's about, Mr. Drayman. Can you come with me please"

"I don't know what it's about" he said, his polite veneer dropping

"Would you like me to be formal" she asked, stepping closer to him, regardless of her height she wasn't intimidated by him "Callum Drayman, you're under arrest" she said, passing him on to two other policemen, before she turned to Hotch and Reid "Lets have a look around"

"Can we do that?" Reid asked, looking between the two English detectives

"Alex?" she said, smiling at her partner.

"Rogers should be arriving downstairs with the arrest and search warrants about…" he trailed off as a frightened yelp came from the bottom of the stairs, and a gruff voice followed

"Adrian, have we got the warrants" Bethan called down the stairs in her sweetest voice, a minute later she saw Adrian come out of the lift

"Yes you have the warrants, I see you got here first. Drayman is headed back. He should go to Collyhurst station first." Adrian prodded them into the flat, and Bethan looked around, it was a microcosm of her 13th floor flat in the neighbouring building, she had 3 bedrooms, Adrian only had one.

They all separated, looking at different parts of each room, Reid sat in front of the computer and looked towards Adrian "Yes American agent person, the computer is covered by the warrant." Reid looked almost confused at Adrian, she walked over to kneel beside him at the computer, within a minute of opening it that had all the evidence they'd ever need to get Callum Drayman tried.

A few hours later she walked out to the front of the station, leaving Reid upstairs, tying up loose ends with Alex, who had lightened up the minute they had solved the case, and had decided to take Reid and Hotch to the pub with him tonight, before they flew home the next day. She spotted Hotch sat on a wall, and walked over to sit with him. After a few minutes silence he started to talk

"You know, I thought we'd be here for a week or more. Instead, we solved the case in a day. You may have been able to so it yourself if you'd already had the warrant"

"No, it would still have been a few weeks, and possibly a few more victims." Bethan said "I'm glad we didn't, and I'm actually glad you came. I had Reid look over some files when we got back, we have basic profiles on three cases I'm working. They'll help no end" she smiled at him, trying not to wish they'd been here longer. She wanted to know more about this team.

"Bethan. I actually wanted to say something before we left. We need a new agent. I'd get you fast tracked through if you'd like to come and join the BAU"

"I'm British, and I'm a policeman. I'm not a profiler"

"You've done courses in behavioural psychology and profiling. I spoke to your Chief Constable, he's willing to support you if you choose to join us." Hotch looked at her, he thought she could go far in the FBI. Bethan, herself, wasn't so sure.

"Let me go home, talk to my sister and my kids, especially Ffion. How about I come and meet you all at the pub later on, and I'll give you my answer then"

"I'm looking forward to it" He replied. She walked away thinking more about her future options.

Bethan worked through the rest of the day on autopilot, she was thinking so hard that Suzanne took her aside after she'd fed the kids.

"Beth, are you OK. You don't seem yourself right now?"

"I'm just thinking, I got offered a new job today, and I'm not sure if I should take it" she said, smiling as Ffion ran into the kitchen with a drawing.

"What new job, I didn't know you'd applied for a new job?"

"I didn't, you know how I told you last night I'm working with an agent from the states?"

"Yeah, I remember, I saw him too, handsome fellow"

"Oh for sure, well, apparently his team is going to be down an agent soon, and he offered to fast track me through. I'm not sure if I should say yes or no" Bethan shook her head as Cerys walked up to her, sniffling. She scooped her up and held her on her hip.

"Beth, with my job I can come with you to the States and they'll find me a new editor if that's what you need, do you want the job?"

"Yes. I want to do something more than just Manchester. We've always lived here Sooz, look at Rhiannon, when she moved to Australia she couldn't be happier"

"Yeah, then she married another Mancunian and moved to London" Suzanne said, disdain for the third in their trio of sisterhood creeping through her voice. "Its always been me and you together Beth"

"OK. There is one more person we need to talk to though"

"Ffion" Suzanne nodded, looking into the lounge where they could hear the five year old screaming.

"Ffion" Bethan confirmed, passing Cerys to Suzanne to put to bed. Bethan walked into the lounge and sat down, calling Ffion over to her. "OK. Mummy got offered a job today. But, it would mean we have to move"

"Where would we move to" Ffion asked,

"We'd move to America" Bethan said,

"Do they have flying fish in America?" Ffion asked, looking at her

"Er, no, they don't have flying fish"

"What about 3 legged goats?"

"I don't think so, Ffion, I'm asking you a question. Do you want to move to America"

"You, and Cerys, and aunt Sooz can move, but I'll stay here"

"OK then" Bethan said, shaking her head and knowing that would now be the only response she'd get out of her. She shouted to Suzanne, and grabbed her coat, heading towards the pub she knew they were all at tonight.

"Detective Callahan, you're not here for anything bad are you?" asked Ethan, the regular barman who was used to the DIs coming in after they finished work,

"I'm just looking for Alex"

"He's at your usual table with Addison and a couple of Yanks… Addison is trying to convince them to let her perform experiments on them"

"I just had a conversation about flying fish with Ffion, I share your pain" she joked, smiling and heading over to the table. She ruffled Addison's hair before sitting down next to Hotch.

"Bethan, did you not bring Ffion today?"

"No, sorry Addy, I'll bring her when we next come in"

"OK. I'll go play with Sam now" Addison ran away, leaving the 'grown-ups' alone. Alex elbowed Reid

"Come on kid, lets go get some drinks" he said, pulling Reid away. Hotch turned to her

"Have you thought about my offer?" he asked, very calmly to her.

"I have, and I talked it over with Suzanne, and with Ffion. Ffion wasn't a good idea. Then I went and talked to the Chief Constable. If you can show me a fast track form, or something, I'll hand in my notice tomorrow morning and serve my last month as a policeman in England."

"I'll get the paperwork faxed tonight, we'll sign it, and I'll send it back to our section chief." he replied, Smiling, "I take it that's a yes"

"Yes Agent Hotchner. It is indeed, a yes"

* * *

**The next fic is Bethan's first few days in America. From now on this series is going to be co-authored with - You see because she is awesome. I'll explain more later on but if you're on the forum "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and you've read the "How do YOU overcome writers block" Thread - you'll have an idea.**


End file.
